


Life as a Jedi

by AmidalasCouture



Series: Life as a Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: At least Anakin steals his look from it, Fluff and Crack, Life as a House - Freeform, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture
Summary: It was the beginning of the Clone Wars, but after his first campaign Obi-Wan is called back to the temple.The reason? The council believes that Anakin Skywalker has turned to the dark side.( This is basically an Life as a House AU, but it neither follows its plot really or is set in the universe...its what it is.)





	Life as a Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy <3
> 
> All mistakes belong to me.  
> (If someone were interested in beta reading, it would be very very appreciated.)

It had been four months since the battle of Geonosis when Obi-Wan got the call from the Council. Since that dreadful day war had broken out in the Galaxy and Obi-Wan had been in the midst of it as a General to 212th Attack Battalion. He had been without his Padawan, who would have been commander instead of a clone named Cody, but Anakin had still been in recovery from his limb loss three months ago. Standing before the holoprojector, he was greeted by Master Yoda and Master Windu. “Masters.”, hea greeted tiredly and so his formalities lacked slightly their normal elaborate flourish. “In dire need of help, we are. Great darkness the temple befallen has.”, the Grandmaster of the Jedi High Council began in his backward way of speaking, his ears were drooped downward. “To the dark your Padawan has fallen”. Obi-Wan was not able to believe the words he heard. Sure Anakin could be rash and after being rejected by Padme he sure had been in a mood as every teenager, but falling? What could have happened that it came to this? Anakin had been fine when Obi-Wan had left, as fine as someone could be that had lost a limb and a mother and had been on the first battle of the greatest war to come in a thousand years, but he still had that shine to him, the force had felt so light around him, that it did not seem possible.  _ There must be a misunderstanding.  _ He thought. It was Master Windu who spoke next. “We await your return as soon as possible.” then the call was over before he was able to demand answers to question he had not been able to voice. The trip to Coruscant was probably one of the longest he had ever taken. There had been no complications, but it felt as if it had been years then he finally stepped foot on the landing platform at the temple.

 

As soon as he had stepped, Master Windu greeted him. “Where is Anakin?”, was the first thing out of his mouth, worry filled in his voice and his mind with concern. It must have shown in the force for Windu seemed to contemplate something. The silence went on to long for him. While most of the time he had some patience, some would even say endless patience because he was able to tolerate his padawan on a daily basis, that patience went out of the window as soon as it was about the health of said padawan. “Is he in the dungeons?”, he changes the question to a more plausible one. He hoped that the fear in his heart would quell down and that the silence of the esteemed Jedi Master did not mean worse. Because even if Anakin was prone to miraculous feats, he would not have stood a chance against Yoda and Windu and the other Jedi.  _ Is he dead?  _ Was the Question he did not dare to voice. Mace’s grim voice answered finally: “He is in  _ your  _ Quarters. He has barricaded himself and refuses to let anyone in.”,It was the answer he had anticipated the least, but a weight had been pulled from his shoulder. He was alive. He could be reasoned with. 

 

It was how the Jedi Knight found himself in front of his own quarters, where the Grand Master of the Jedi High Council stood and tried to gain access to the rooms. Loud music blared from behind the doors, but the screams of ‘I hate you!’ ,‘I hate the jedi!’ and ‘Leave me alone’ from behind the door could still be heard. He greeted Master Yoda and the old Master indicated that he should try to gain access. Before he could knock or try to gain  Anakin's attention by calling his name so that he would be let in, the door opened. Nothing and nothing ever could have prepared him for what came next.

 

Anakin pulled him close and hugged him as soon as the door was open wide enough  Obi-Wan was left nearly speechless and since he only saw him for a moment, he asked  _ the _ question: “Are you wearing eye make-up?” Anakin just stared down on him, his eyes were really lined with black and if possible it made his eyes even bluer than usual. “Nooo.”, he answered and started to really grin, holding him tight to his chest. Obi-Wan did not complain since his eyes seemed to focus now on the others lips.  _ Is he wearing lipstick? _ , he thought before he came to the conclusion that yes, Anakin does. His lips look so kissable now even if it would be completely inappropriate. It distracted him enough that he nearly missed the metallic piercing under his lips. “Good to see you, Master.”,his Padawan said and let him go, not far but at least a little. 

 

Finally he could look him over. Anakin’s usually blond hair had been dyed black with a streak of blue. He wore his braid, but the rest of his hair had been cut to a length. At his ears dangled more metal, the shell pierced on both sides multiple times. He wears form fitting clothes in black, the metallic artificial limb visible. Anakin stared at him, his brows furrowed.  _ He awaited judgement.  _ Obi-Wan thinks. “Let’s go in, Anakin. A little tea would be nice.” Yoda and Mace exchanged some looks, he ignored them. He gave Anakin his attention instead. “Of course, Master.”, Anakin smiles a little shyly and shuts the music off. He then went to get the tea. Obi-Wan followed him, but before he gave the Jedi Masters a disapproving look. It seemed that they had not handled a little teenage rebellion in awhile. 


End file.
